My Three Dads
by Parchment Stew
Summary: Marionette, Blu, and Goldie are tasked with taking care with the newest arrival. They raise and teach her who to handle the kids, her act with them, how to pull pranks on each of them, and her job as the ticket taker! But there's one thing they forget about. But no one needs to learn such a thing as the Joy of Creation.
1. The New Arrival

My Three Dads

The door opened quietly to revealing Mr. Faz, a small basket lined with pink blankets in his left hands grasp. Freddy reacted quickly, walking over to his creator and tipping his hat.

"What's in the basket, Mr. Faz?"

"Come see, my boy!"

Freddy, now joined by the others after hearing Mr. Faz's voice, walked over to the table were the basket was set.

He carefully parted the pink sheets to reveal a baby ferret animatronic, sleeping peacefully.

She was light brown from muzzle to stomach. Her back and tail were dark brown, having purple markings on the back as well.

The band and pirate smiled at the little girl. Foxy pulled up his eyepatch to see her better.

"She be a fine lookin' lass, tha' be fer sure!"

Bonnie's thumb stroked her soft cheek, causing her to open her deep purple eyes and yawn. Chica squealed quietly as the baby ferret looked around. Freddy reached out to pet her head.

"Hello, little-"

*SKREE!*

The ferret screamed and began bawl. Freddy received a slap in the back of the head from Bonnie, who pulled his paw back to cover his ears.

"What! Did! I-"

*Da-da-dada-da-dada~*

The crying ceased and everyone looked up to see the Marionette turning the crank to his music box, Blu (name borrowed from Crazybird101) cradling her in his arms, and Goldie singing a lullaby with the song of the music box. The ferret yawned and snuggled into Blu's chest as she fell back asleep.

Foxy reached down to pick his jaw from the floor, pushing it back in place. Chica pointed both wings at the trio, looked slacked-jawed between her friends and them.

"What is-"

The trio each held a finger to their mouths, Chica zipping her beak immediately. Goldie checked on the ferret before walking over to them.

"You animatronics have no idea what was wrong, did you?"

"Uh..."

"As I thought! She was still sleepy and one of you woke her up!"

Eyes looked between Bonnie and Freddy, who pointed at each other. Goldie groaned and dragged a paw down his face as they began to bicker.

"Enough!"

The bear covered his mouth immediately and everyone turned to look at the baby ferret. She had woken up from the shout and was now looking at Goldie, tears swelling in her eyes.

"No!"

Goldie ran over and took her into his arms, bouncing her slightly.

"No, no. Don't cry, sweetheart! Daddy Goldie's a nice bear, he didn't mean to shout."

The ferret looked up at him, thumb in mouth and eyes, though still wet, tearless. Goldie sighed and allowed the animatronic to nuzzle his chest.

"Perfect!"

Heads, one having to be climbed on, turned to see Mr. Faz clapping.

"Wha' be perfec', Mr. Faz?"

"I was gonna choose one of you to take care of her and it seems that I don't need to!"

Marionette set his music box down and grabbed the ferret from Goldie's head. She let out a soft, "Ba," as she was placed in the crook of his arm and he began tickling her belly. She started to laughed and feebly attempted to push his fingers away.

"I find this child to be amusing."

Blu walked over and booped her on her little nose. She sneezed between her laughing, so Marionette stopped.

"And the little thing it's quite a cutie!"

"Then it's settled! You three may raise her!"

Goldie took the ferret from Marionette and held her in front of him.

"What shall we call her? Maria?"

"Lucy?"

Goldie and Blu started going through names. Marionette walked between them and took the ferret.

"Her name shall be Emma."

Goldie and Blu thought about it then nodded. Blu took Emma from Marionette and rubbed their noses together.

"Hello there, Emma! I'm Daddy Blu! That's Daddy Goldie and that's Daddy-"

"Father."

Blu rolled his eyes and pointed at Marionette again.

"And that's Father Marionette."

Emma smiled at each of them, reaching over and honking Goldie's nose. Everyone snickered as he brought his paws up to cover it.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to look at Chica, wings crossed.

"How come they get her? Why can't we?"

The trio looked between themselves, shrugging and handing Emma over to her.

"Hello, honey! I'm Chica!"

Emma cocked her head at Chica before turning around and stretching her hands toward Blu. The rabbit crossed his arms and smirked.

"Let's see if tha lass likes Ol' Foxy!"

Foxy took her with his good hand and smiled her. Instead of smiling back, she grabbed his nose and squeezed it. She frowned when it didn't make a noise and tried again, but huffed and turned to Goldie. She held out her arms and made a squeezing motion with one hand. Goldie leaned down and let her laugh while she honked his nose.

"My turn!"

Bonnie carefully took her and held her in the crook of his arm. He waved at her, smiling his biggest smile. Emma crossed her arms like Blu did and held her frown.

"Give her here, Bonnie."

Freddy took Emma and leaned down to her. He reached up and honked his nose. Emma started to reach up and honk it but stopped when she got a better look at Freddy. He wasn't gold like the other bear and his eyes were blue instead of red. She pulled her hand back and crossed her arms.

"Looks like the child has picked her favorites, Fredrick."

Marionette walked over and took Emma and held her with one arm. He turned to Mr. Faz, nodded, and picked up Emma's basket. He turned and began walking to the Prize Corner. Goldie and Blu ran up to his side.

"So, what about the Joy of Creation?"

Goldie and Blu's eyes went dark, both looking up at Marionette for an answer to the bears question.

"Maybe when the child is older. She is not to know for now. We are to care for her at the moment."

Blu and Goldie nodded and smiled down at Emma. She pointed to Blu.

"Waddy Wu!"

Stars sparkled in the blue rabbits eyes and he jumped around, shouting, "She said my name! She said my name!"

Emma turned and looked at Goldie.

"Waddy Golie!"

Now it was Goldie's turn to jump around saying, "She said my name! She said my name!"

Finally, Emma looked up at Marionette. She pointed at him, smiling.

"Fawer Mawenowet!"

Marionette smiled and nuzzled Emma, flashing his straight white teeth for once. His eyes went from dark to a merry light pink color, whites of said eyes included.

"Such an amusing child you are, my dear."


	2. Tickets and Music-boxes

Emma was set on top of Marionette's box, the puppet setting his music box next to her. Blu and Goldie had gone to gather up some supplies needed for teaching the girl her position there. Whatever it was.

"Alright, my dear. After, bleck, Daddy Blu and, ugh, Daddy Goldie get back, we..."

Marionette was still talking, but Emma's attention was everywhere but him.

"Father Marionette sure talks a lot," Emma thought quietly.

The puppet's words still made it to her memory chip, but she didn't listen to them at the moment. Her eyes had landed on the device next to her.

"Father Marionette set it next to me, does that make it mine to play with," Emma thought as she reached over to touch it.

"But he had it earlier and it was playing music. He seemed to look sleepy too. Wow, I think really smart words."

Emma looked over at Marionette, who had his chest puffed out in pride and a skinny hand to his chest. Emma listened for a second.

"...You might be just like me one day, my dear child! I..."

Emma rolled her eyes at him and returned her attention to the device before her once more.

"He was turning something to make it play music."

The ferret was looking over the box, for something to turn. Her paw landed on the crank, which caused it to move a little. She perked up and wrapped her paw around it. She pushed down and found it moved rather easy and a few notes came out. She pulled up and heard a few more notes. She started to repeat the motions, smiling at the nice music.

"...Now, my dear, I-"

Marionette was interrupted by his own yawning. He tried to keep speaking, but soon found himself on the floor, sprawled out and knocked out.

Emma suddenly heard a loud thump and looked over the side of the box, trying not to laugh when she saw probably the most serious of her caretakers sleeping with his limbs at awkward angles.

"Marionette, we found some old-"

Blu had to pinch his nose to keep from having a noseleak, for he was trying not to laugh so hard.

"Blu, what's so-"

Goldie had returned, arms full of red tickets, of which he scampered to pick up after seeing Marionette. They booth looked up to see Emma looking the edge at the puppet, still turning the crank of the music box.

Blu stepped over the Marionette and over to Emma, picking up the ferret who wanted to remain by the toy.

"Come on, Emma. Father Marionette's music box is not a toy."

Blu paused for a moment.

"Unless me or Daddy Goldie says so, ok?"

Emma nodded, surprising Blu she learned the motion and what it meant. The rabbit made it back over to Goldie, who was still holding back his laughter as Marionette sat up.

"What a fool that guard is, letting my box unwind. I-"

"Uh, Jack?"

After hearing the music box stop, Marionette assumed he was about to attack a night guard. Hearing his name, he whipped around to his friends and Emma.

"Uh..."

The puppet jumped up switched back to the previous face, the one he had with Emma, and cleared his throat.

"Pretend you didn't see or hear that, my dear."

He gave Emma a pat on her head, suddenly noticing the tickets in Goldie's arms.

"What are those for?"

"Well, since Blu and the others are the band. Vix and Foxy are in deep with their performances. Balloon Boy's an immature brat! And you have to give out prizes, why not have a ticket taker to help you?"

Emma watched as the older robots talked about a something called a "ticket taker".

"Hey, what are those?"

Emma reached down and grabbed the red ticket line. She looked it over, noticing the dotted line. She pulled it closer to her eyes and saw spaces between them.

"I wonder..."

Emma opened her mouth and slipped the ticket it, spitting it back out instantly.

"Not food, that's for sure."

She grabbed it again and examined it once more. She pulled on it a little and found that the spaces in between got bigger. She cocked her head a bit and pull some more, until the ticket was the only one it grasp.

"I like that. Wonder if the others do it?"

The older animatronics now watched as Emma pulled the tickets apart and dropped them to the ground. Goldie secretly reeled out more tickets.

"She seems to like them."

"Does that literally make it her job here?"

"Yes, my friends."


	3. Ticket Training (Sorta)

Emma was taken away by Goldie, who was taking her backstage. Blu waved goodbye to her. She looked at her paw and tried to wave back, causing the rabbit to smile.

"She's so smart."

The sound of Marionete getting in his box reached his ears. Blu looked over and, sure enough, he caught a glimpse of the top closing.

"Well, now I'm alone."

Blu looked around, seeming to enjoy the quiet. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright, that's enough. Goldie, wait up!"

Blu ran off in the direction Goldie went, leaving the Prize Corner silent. Marionette sighed inside his box and opened the door in the back wall.

He walked into his room and stretched, no longer having to crouch slightly from the almost-tall-enough ceiling. His room was more than tall enough for him to fit.

"Finally alone."

Marionette walked toward his drum kit, grabbing his sticks on the way. (Marionette's Drum Kit is borrowed from iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3)

He sat down at the kit and sighed, starting to play a soft song. It was a jazz song a night guard was playing on the radio. It calmed down Marionette, sure, but he still won the animatronics game.

His thoughts drifted to Toy Chica, or Chi-Chi as he called her. He was slow dancing with her to the sound of the same music. They looked into each others eyes, leaned down, and-

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

Marionette was snapped out of his thoughts, playing four random notes. The surprise of them being the right notes passed, and the puppet jumped over his kit to the door.

When he opened it, his already rosy cheeks lit up.

Chi-Chi was a his door, combing her hair and smiling at him.

"Hey, Jack!"

"H-Hello, Chi-Chi."

"What was that song you were playing?"

Marionette's head was saying, "You don't know." His stomach was saying, "You're gonna puke."

When he finally spoke, it came out as:

"Idon'tpuke! I-I mean I don't know. Ihavegotothebathroombye!

Marionette smiled nervously before retreating to his room. Chi-Chi smiled at him again, shaking her head. She walked off to go find Fred, or Toy Freddy.

Marionette listened for the sound of footsteps, sighing when he heard them going away. He slid down his door until his skinny backside hit the ground.

"Just tell her how you feel."

"Get out my head me."

"Goldie, wait up!"

Goldie jumped at the sound of Blu's voice. He turned around, Emma somehow making to his head again, to see the blue rabbit running up to him.

"What? Tell me before you become-"

"Don't say it."

Goldie held up his paws and nodded, Blu nodding as well. They began walking backstage.

"Blu in face."

Blu groaned while Goldie and Emma laughed. He punched Goldie in the arm, the bear letting out a yelp and jumped back, Emma falling off in the process.

"Emma!"

The ferret yelped as she fell. Her back markings started to glow and she suddenly turned upright and landed safely on her back paws.

Blu and Goldie somehow didn't notice and were more concerned with seeing if she was safe. Goldie cradled her like the toddler she was.

"Oh, sweetheart! Are you alright?"

Blu and Goldie began spitting apologies. Emma rolled her eyes and pushed away their hands. She blew smoke from her nose and sat in her robotic haunches with her arms crossed. She turned her head up and away from them.

"Where did she learn all this?"

"Didn't we walk past the break room?"

The adults ran back and saw the TV was playing Scooby Doo. The dog didn't look happy and sat on his haunches with his arms crossed and nose turned up and away from Shaggy.

They looked out the door at Emma, who was in the same position. They smiled and walked out, snatching up Emma.

"You are so smart!"

Emma laughed she was suddenly spun around. Goldie and Blu laughed as well, the three acting like one big family.

"Alright, darling. Let's go teach you how to take tickets."

The animatronics turned around and headed back to the prize corner.

Goldie wet off to fetch the tickets again, while Blu talked to her about things she couldn't understand.

"Blu!"

Blu smiled and turned around to see Mangle hanging from the ceiling. Her second smiled to the best of it ability at Blu. The rabbit smiled back and gave it a pet, causing both Mangle and the head to smile. Whatever the head felt, she felt.

Emma looked up from picking at the counters paint to at looking at the creature on the ceiling. It had two heads and looked to be a giant mess of parts. It had eyelashes and red cheeks, but so did Blu and Marionette, so that was confusing.

Emma crawled over and launched onto Blu's shoulder, scrambling to climb on. Blu smiled and grabbed her, holding her in front of her.

"Aw!"

Mangle dropped to the ground on her feet. She bent down to the girls level and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie! I'm Vix, but you can call me Mangle!"

Mangle looked up at Blu.

"Can she speak," she whispered.

"Sorta. Hey, Emma, darling?"

The ferret looked up at him by the mention of her name.

"Can you say 'Mangle'?"

Emma looked at the creature before her once more. She processed the word in her mind before trying to say it.

"Magol!"

Mangle smiled greatly, stars sparkling her eyes. All the Toy Animatronics had that ability. Both heads smiled at Emma, one of Mangle's paws reaching up to pet the ferret.

Emma grabbed her paw and pressed the pad playfully. Mangle laughed and the ticklish sensation, but looked up at Blu again.

"Gonna fix me up tonight?"

Blu blushed at the phrasing of the sentence.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Why? Does it make you..."

Mangle lifted another of her three paws onto Blu's furry white chest. She half-lidded her eyes and swirled her finger slowly.

"Embarrassed?"

Blu's cheeks lit up and he looked away. Mangle laughed and backed off.

"Well, I only came over to ask you that. Then I got distracted by this little cutie!"

Mangle rubbed noses with Emma, who laughed and rubbed back. Mangle jumped up and latched onto one of her walkways on the ceiling.

"Bye, Blu!"

And with that, she crawled off. Blu rolled his eyes and set Emma back on the counter.

"Blu and Mangle! Sitting in a tree!"

"Goldie!"

The golden bear had returned many minutes before, but kept back to watch Mangle and Blu. He knew Blu had the tiniest of crushes on her and teased him about it whenever he could.

"What want me lie? In front of the sweetheart that is our poor, precious, and dear Emma?"

Goldie walked over and set the tickets on the counter, still chuckling. Emma lit up at the sight of the tickets and eagerly crawled over to start ripping them apart.

Goldie smiled at her before placing a paw in her path. She looked up at him, confused on why she couldn't play with the tickets now when she could earlier.

"Sorry, Em, but you have to learn about the tickets."

Emma cocked her head and looked at the giant and messy bundle of red paper.

"Why do I need to learn about them? They're red, not food, and rip apart. What else am I to learn?

Emma looked up with shock that neither Blu or Goldie understood.

"For the love of Mr. Faz, I sound like my Father!"

Emma shivered at the thought of her wearing a suit like the Marionette's. Goldie and Blu were confused by her actions, but simply shrugged it off as a baby thing.

"So, how are we gonna teach her about red slips of paper, Goldie?"

"It's gonna be easy! All we have to do it show her how to count to hundred, how to make stacks and multiply them, what the numbers look like..."

Goldie trailed off because of the look on Blu's face.

"Ok, so a little harder than first anticipated, but if we try, we can teach her by next opening!"

Blu face-palmed at the idea, but Emma was a Fazbear now, so he head to do it for her.

"Fine. Just hurry up before she rips them all apart."

"What?"

Goldie looked down to see that Emma and had leaned over his hand and was now pulling the tickets apart.

"Doh!"

Goldie picked Emma and set her back a little, taking the ticket as well. She whined and folded her arms.

"Stop being a child, Emma."

"Blu, she is a child."

Blu sighed and smacked Gold in the back of the head. The bear yelped in pain before smacking Blu. The two glared at each other before one of those pathetic slap fights started.

Emma looked between her caretakers, a look of pure, "Really," on her face. She had seen Chica use it with Bonnie when he somehow tripped and fell off stage.

The slap fight continued, causing her to sigh and look around. If she ripped up the tickets, she'd get in trouble, but she was bored.

"I guess I could do something else with them."

Emma crawled over and picked up a strip of tickets. She folded one back on top of another and then forward.

"They stack? I know what 'stack' means? How much knowl-knowel..."

Emma stopped folding, sighed silently, and folded the ticket again.

"How smart am I?"

Emma tried to fold the tickets again, but found a tiny stack instead. She examined it, holding it up and looking it over.

"I wish I could count. Wait! I'm a smart..."

The soft whir of Emma's mind servo was heard for a second.

"Ferret! I could try."

Emma pulled up one ticket and thought about how many it was.

"Come on! I know this-no I don't."

Emma set the tickets down and turned to Blu and Goldie, who had resorted to squabbling with each other.

"At least I don't eat carrots all day!"

"At least I have good eyesight!"

"Don't think too hard! You'll become Blu in the face!"

"You're golden years are up!"

The two touch noses while growling. Emma facepalmed, having seen Blu do it before. She turned back around and picked up the strip of tickets.

"Since my other daddies are a lost cause, I wonder if Father Marionette will help."

Emma crawled to the end of the counter and jumped into box. She sniffed around, finding an opening in the middle. She walked over to it, looking for a way to get it open.

*click*

Emma's eyes shrank and she felt the box start to give out from under her. She spoke her first actual word in this moment.

"Uh-oh."

Emma yelped slightly before crashing into the ground of the box. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook on all fours before stand on two shaking legs.

"Everyone else stands!"

She caught her balance, only to fall when the door opened. Marionette looked around before feeling something clamp onto his leg.

"What is this?"

He lifted his leg up to see Emma smiling and giggling. He smiled and grabbed her from his appendage. He nuzzled her before looking at her with a smile.

"What brings you here, my dear?"

Emma held up the string of tickets. Marionette took them, confused. Emma began to fold the tickets, showing him what she wanted him to teach her.

He took the tickets from her hands and smiled. He took the toddler into his room and shut the door. He set Emma down on his bed and told her to wait.

Marionette crawled into a high up vent, leaving Emma to the tickets. He crawled through passageways, moving a tile and carefully crawled out. He looked over the Prize Corner counter, seeing Blu and Goldie still bickering. He shook his head and quickly snatched up the tickets, slipping off like it was nothing.

Blu and Goldie had gone to talking about crushes, when Goldie noticed Emma and the tickets were gone.

"Wait! Wait! Where's Emma?"

"And the tickets?"

The two began to call out for the baby girl, worried and scampering about looking.

Goldie moved a little too fast, tripping and falling back into the box. Two voices picked up in his dazed head.

"Ok, Em, how many is this?"

"One, two, twree..."

"Come on, my dear. You can do it!"

"...F-four, five!"

"That's right!"

Emma's giggling filled the air and Goldie pulled himself into the box. His paw was on the doorknob when Blu appeared next to him.

"I saw your legs hanging out of the box."

"Oh."

The two listened to Emma start to count from one to ten and decided to finally walk in.

The two were sitting on Marionette's bed, tickets in stacks and strips around them. AMarionette was sitting on his knees while Emma sat on her backside. He held up a strip of ten tickets, folding the tickets and counting with Emma.

All of that stopped when Goldie and Blu opened the door.

"Waddy Wu! Waddy Golie!"

The two smiled and closed the door, walking over to join the pair on the bed. Emma cuddled them both before returning to the ticket training.

It was a few hours into the next day when Emma had learned everything. She learned how to count to a hundred, what the numbers looked like, even multiplication. The equation only went to times ten since the prizes didn't go higher.

Now everyone was sleeping, the three having missed partaking in the game last night.

Marionette's music box was wound the whole night, the puppet staying sleep longer. He could still sleep if the box wasn't playing, but he slept longer if it did. His arm hung off the side of the bed, his hand on his chest.

Goldie was laying on his light yellow belly, snoring softly. His hat tipped up and down with each snore.

Blu laid on side, his paws a pillow. His leg twitched as he mumbled silently.

Emma laid in middle, scrunched into a ball. She mindless chewed her tail in her sleep.

They all rolled over, so they were all facing Emma. They all woke up a little, smiling at each other and then Emma. They all reached and softly gathered her up in a group hug.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow," Blu whispered.

"Don't we open again tomorrow," Goldie asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Marionette said.

The three sighed and snuggled with the surprisingly warm baby ferret. Everything was fine and dandy.

Until they realized...

"We open tomorrow!"


	4. Parties, Pizza, and The Other Three

After the shock had died down, the three males carefully walked out of the room and up outta the box. Marionette took a deep and calmed himself.

"Ok! So, we open tomorrow. We need to teach Emma how to be around kids by then."

Goldie and Blu listened and watched as Marionette paced back and forth. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. The three looked to up to see Mike walking out of the office.

"Michael!"

Before the blue-eyed brunette had finished his step, Marionette had pounced at him. He yelped and ducked, causing Marionette to crash face first into the wall. He fell down slowly, a screeching noise filling the air.

"Holy shit!"

All three burst out laughing, Marionette groaning in pain. He sat up, holding a hand to his head, trying to clear it of the dizziness in it's grasp.

"Damn it, Michael. Just wanted to ask you something."

Marionette struggled to stand up, using the wall for support. He shook his head, looking over to see Mike half-way in the box.

"What are you..."

Mike came back out, Emma in his arms. The baby ferret rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking up at Mike. She studied him, noticing how he didn't look like another animatronic. She shied away from him.

"Waddy Wu, Waddy Golie, Fawer Mawenowet..."

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy, pumpkin. I ain't gonna hurt ya. My name's Mike. Can you say that?"

"M-Mike?"

"That's right! My name's Mike! What's your name?"

"Emma!"

Mike smiled at Emma, before staring down Blu and Goldie.

"If she turns out to be part of your "game" when she grows up, I will retract my former "Pumpkin" statement and treat her like I do you guys."

The two quickly shook their heads. Goldie took Emma, bouncing her. Blu kissed her forehead, pinching her cheek afterward. Marionette, who had semi-recovered, booped her nose. Blu leaned on Marionette's box.

"Oh, darling, please! As if I'd teach my darling little Emma how to "play"."

"Indeed, Mikey. I wouldn't either and what do you mean your Emma?"

Blu and Goldie stared to bicker, Marionette taking Emma. Mr. Faz walked through the doors, holding a piece of paper.

"Thank God. Mr. Faz! My good man!"

The old man noticed the two, petting Emma and shaking Marionette's hand.

"Mr. Faz, I have to say! I-"

"I know! Can you believe we open today?"

Marionette let out his inhuman shriek in the form of a loud, "WHAT?!". Emma winced and lowered her ears at the sound, covering them afterwards. Mr. Faz was unphased by the sound, still smiling.

"You heard me! Emma took a chunk out of our funds, so we have to open today, but having Emma here might bring in some much needed money! Also, speaking of Em."

Mr. Faz reached over, flipping her off switch and pulling a chip from his pocket. He slipped it into her head and turned her back on.

"An new AI chip for you, little one."

Marionette didn't notice.

Marionette chuckled nervously, walked back to the Prize Corner and passing Emma to Blu. He crawled into his box, shut the lid, slammed the door to his room, and began to scream.

The three males covered/lowered their ears. They walked out and met Mr. Faz.

"Hello Mike! Jeremy will have tonight's shift! Blu and Goldie, we open today!"

"Say what?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's right! We open today!"

The two gulped, looking at each other in fear.

*Later That Daaaay~! Note: ...Forgive me, senpai*

The Toy and Original band were all singing and playing "Pizza Party Animals" together. Goldie and Mangle had on aprons as they waited tables. Balloon Boy watched children in the Arcade, giving out balloons when asked. Emma sat on the counter, watching everything happen. Marionette had instructed the kids NOT to crowd her, for she was a baby.

A young boy wearing a crown that read "Birthday Boy" ran up to the Prize Corner. He shoved them into the slot of the Prize Box, watching the number go up and stop at 150.

"Pop Goes The Weasel" began to play, the boy tapping his foot impatiently. He started to pound on the box, inside Marionette covering his ears at the harsh sound.

"Hey!"

The boy turned to Emma, who was standing up on the counter, paws on hips like Chica.

"Lay off! He's done nothing to you!"

Emma was surprised at her sudden English, but didn't show it. The boy stuck his tongue out at her, the ferret parroting the action. She turned back around to the party, occasionally glancing at the boy. She pawed at the back of her head.

Marionette burst from the box, confetti shooting up and a forced smile on his face.

"Hello, little boy! You have 150 tickets! Please, chose a prize within that range!"

"I want that!"

The boy pointed to Emma, who jumped back in shock.

"What?!"

Marionette tried his hardest not to go off script. He smiled and leaned on his box, pretending to look at a prize.

"Sorry, but you don't have enough tickets for that prize."

"I'm not a-"

"Play along, my dear," Marionette whispered through clenched teeth.

Emma nodded and stood straight on the counter. She turned around to look at the prizes, her new intelligence chip working just fine. She took what she learned before and looked at the prizes, looking at the prices.

"Come on, you stupid puppet! I want that! It talks and it's my birthday, so I get what I want!"

Marionette had to keep from strangling the boy. He disliked the term "puppet" when used by strangers. He was a marionette doll, not a puppet. They should know that there was a difference! He continued to smile, the forced facade becoming harderj to uphold.

"If you don't have enough tickets, you can't get what you want."

"Mom and Dad! This stupid puppet won't give me that prize!"

Two adults walked over. The woman smiled while the man had his hand in his pocket. The woman spoke first.

"Why can't he have it?"

"He doesn't have enough tickets, ma'am."

"Carter, if you don't have enough tickets, you can't get it."

The man chuckled and looked over at Emma, who was still examining the prizes with her back turned.

"Ey, who wants a damaged prize anyway?"

"Damaged? None of my prizes are-"

The man whipped out a pistol aimed at Emma. The restaurant gasped collectively. Marionette gasped himself. He forced him not to lash out just yet.

"Sir! Put the weapon down and leave the area! Now!"

"Ha! What are you gonna do? You're just a stupid puppet stuck in a box. I'll get you a prize, son!"

*snap*

Marionette flicked his wrist, a thick, black string shooting from it. It wrapped around the gun and Marionette yanked back, pulling the weapon into his grasp. He glared as he crushed it to nothing but metal scraps.

"I suggest you leave before I have to make you."

The man huffed and clenched his fists. He began walking over to Marionette, who rolled his eyes. He flicked both his wrists, the strings wrapping around the man hands. He yanked him towards the box.

"Leave. Now."

Marionette's eyes went from pink to black in an instant.

"Wait!"

Emma hopped down from the counter, holding a yellow dog plushie in a crown. She walked on two legs over to Carter, who she was about two feet shorter than.

"Here. It's exactly 150 tickets and..."

Emma pressed the ear and it began singing "Happy Birthday".

"Cool! I take this instead!"

Marionette let the strings go back into his wrists, letting the man go. The man rubbed his wrist and walked back over to his family.

"Carter, was it? I'm a ticket-taker, not a prize."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok!"

Emma gave Carter a hug and he walked off with his parents. Emma smiled at her good job, before trying to climb back up on the counter. Her back markings started glowing every time she nearly fell, but she soon made it. Marionette stared at her in disbelieve, making her jump when she looked over.

"What?"

He continued to stare.

"Is there something on my face?"

Emma felt a paw around her muzzle and cheeks, finding nothing. She looked back over at her father.

"What?! You're scaring me."

"How did you know what to do?"

"Oh! Um. I dunno, I just gave him a birthday gift, whatever a birthday is."

Marionette was still trying to process what his adopted daughter just did, but the band ended the song. Freddy walked up to the microphone.

"Hey, boy and girls! Make sure, if you have tickets, you take them over to the Prize Corner!"

Fred spoke up next.

"And if ya have enough, Marionette will give ya a prize!"

The two ended it with a chuckle before they all set down their stuff and stepped off stage. While Chica and Chi-Chi went to go help cook, Freddy and Fred took to take pictures of the children have happy fun times.

Blu took the Prize Vendor job, while Bonnie watched over Emma. She continued to say that she wasn't a newborn anymore and that was a toddler animatronic, but Bonnie took his job with pride.

"But Mister Bonnie!"

"Not buts! You're the youngest here, squirt, and it's my job to watch over the kids."

Emma grumbled at needing to be carried everywhere again, but accepted her fate when they walked into the kitchen. Bonnie tapped Chica's shoulder.

"Hey, Chicadee! Do we have any high-chairs? Just thought squirt here might be hungry."

Chica nodded and moved away from her unfinished pizza to grab a high chair from the closet. Bonnie thanked her and sat Emma down in it, much to her disdain.

"I don't need this!"

"Do you even know what it is?"

"A highchair! That's what you called it, right?"

"Mhm. Do you know it's purpose?"

Emma went silent on that one.

"It's so kids like you can eat without spilling food everywhere."

"I'm not short."

"Em, you're two feet tall."

Emma just whined while flailing her arms at Bonnie, something she had seen Billy do. He snickered and got up to look through the cabinets for something for her to eat.

"'Cuse me, Chi-Chi."

The chicken merely ducked as the rabbit continued to look for food. He groaned when he didn't find anything.

"Chica! Do we have any baby food or mashed carrots or something?"

"Bon, we're a pizzeria. What do you think?"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and sighed, eyeing the cooked pepperoni pizza.

"Who's that for?"

"No one, just extra."

"Gimme."

Bonnie reached over and snatched up the pie. He walked back over to the table. He set it down and picked up a slice, holding it toward Emma. She backed up away from it.

"Come on, squirt! I'll take a bite first, ok?"

Bonnie brought the pizza to his muzzle, taking a bite and chewing.

"Mmmm! See? It's yummy! Now you try!"

Emma stopped backing up and looked down at the pizza, then at Bonnie. He broke off a small piece, holding it out to her. She slowly took it and put it in her mouth like she did the tickets. Her eyes widen and she shoved the piece into her mouth, chewing as best she could.

Bonnie laughed and wiped her muzzle clean. He broke off another small piece, Emma eating it eagerly.

Emma had two and half slices of pizza before she was full. Chica took the liberty of burping her, passing her off to Chi-Chi when she had.

The Toy chicken took her back to the Prize Corner, Emma already half-asleep in her arms. All the kids were watching and singing with Foxy and a currently-fixed Mangle sing "Pirate's Life!". Foxy and Mangle sang happily.

"Yo-ho! Here we go! Sailing on the seas! Telling tales and setting sail! To find the pirate booty!"

Chi-Chi smiled at how ecstatic they both looked to be on stage. She sighed and walked over to where Marionette was being OCD with his prizes. He straightened a small water squirter, shook his head, and straightened it a different way.

"Ahem."

Marionette jumped at the sound, but turned around to see Chi-Chi. He smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi, Chi-Chi."

"Hey, Mari. Just wanted to bring Emma back here for nap time."

Chi-Chi passed said animatronic to him, Marionette cradling her. Chi-Chi eyes sparkled with awe as she watched Marionette kiss Emma's nose and nuzzle her sleeping head.

"My little girl."

"You're such a great dad."

Chi-Chi kissed his forehead, causing Marionette's cheeks to light up with blinding bright red light. He smiled and waved goodbye to her as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Billy!"

The little humanimatronic looked up from his balloon filling and walked over to the Prize Corner.

"Yeah, Mari?"

"Take Emma to Shade, Saber, and Spring I have to...think."

Marionette passed Emma to Billy before walking off and snaking into his box. Billy shrugged and nuzzled the baby ferret before carefully speed-walking over to a door labeled "Stock". He pushed it open with his back, revealing two shadomatronics. One was a pitch-black rabbit with bright-white eyes and brighter-white teeth, Shade. The other was an extremely dark-purple bear with eyes white as the rabbits and a smile to match, plus two dull fangs in the back of his mouth. He wore a silver hat and bowtie, Saber.

The two were checking inventory when Shade's ear twitched toward the door. He smiled before he set down his clipboard and floated over to Billy.

"Hello, Billy! Who's this?"

"This is the new animatronic we told you about! Isn't she cute?"

Saber set down his clipboard and floated to where the other two were.

"She is quite cute, I must say. What's her name?"

"Emma!"

Shade carefully took Emma and cradled her in his arms. She smiled and snuggled into his warm fur.

"Tired, are we, miss Emilia?"

The two shadomatronics sighed and nuzzled the little ferret.

"Hey guys."

"Hm?"

"Where's Spring? I'm sure they would like to see her after what happened, especially V-"

Saber shushed the little boy after Emma started to stir. Billy mumbled a, "Sorry!", before continuing.

"So where is he?"

"Mr. Faz had gotten the chap a new suit, but not new circuits and such, so probably in front of a mirror."

"Don't fret, my young sir, we will show him the newest addition to the family. You just go off and play."

Billy nodded and ran out, leaving the two alone with Emma. They went to the door and looked around before slipping out and teleporting to a door labeled, "Out of Order." Saber opened it, revealing a long hallway riddled with colored doors.

Looking to his left, Shade noted a dark yellow door with the letters "SB" on it. He knocked on it.

"Spring Bonovin! We have a surprise for you."

The golden rabbit was admiring his new suit in the mirror when Shade's voice rang out. Setting the purple hat and bowtie aside, Spring opened his door smiling.

"Yes, you two?"

"We have something to show you."

"What is..."

Shade shifted his arms so Spring could see Emma. His eyes welled up with tears as he took the sleeping child.

"Bless you Mr. Faz. He's been wanting to see her since."

Spring's eyes went from blue to white and he looked at Emma. He sighed and nuzzled her. She subconsciously hugged him.

"I missed you so much."

Spring hugged her a bit more before passing her back to Saber.

"Thank you for letting me see her. Hopefully we play when she's awake."

"But are you going to tell her?"

Spring looked at the little bundle in Saber's arms. He sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe when she can process it more clearly."

The shadomatronics nodded and Spring's eyes turned blue again. He waved goodbye before walking back into his room. Shade and Saber teleported back to the supply closet.

"Where should we put her down for her nap?"

Shade looked around before snapping. He floated up the top shelf, pulling out a small basket. After removing the contents, Saber set Emma down in it and covered her with a small cloth. She curled and sighed contently as she fell asleep.

* * *

As you can see, Marionette will gladly kick your ass if you try to harm anyone in the pizzeria. Shade and Saber are extreme SIRS! And I named ST, Spring Bonovin, Which is both Blu and Bonnies real name. Bonnie = Bonovin. Blu = (Toy) Bonovin Blue.

Now, before anyone is like "Why did you give Em a smarticals chip?" I had a reason! All animatronics age like people and had to receive an intelligence chip so they could learn their jobs easier. Because Emma had a lot of math to learn, Mr. Faz just gave her the chip the next day. Emma still has the mindset of a 3 year-old, but just a bit more advanced due to her AI. There's a reason I introduced those three.


	5. I'm Sorry

This fic will no longer be updated, sorry. I've lost all interest in it and I just don't feel like writing it anymore. I've fallen out and away from this fic. Hate me, curse me, come into my inbox and sing your hellsong. I'm not updating this story anymore. Emma is coming with me to a different story of my own original design and plot. No more cute little animatronic, but a real ferret.

Bye guys.


End file.
